Blood Honour
by maskerade
Summary: Oryuu Sakamoto is a fan of Kenshin's. But is there something more behind the man? A short story about the cruelty of honour and Kenshin's fight to keep it.Pls RR


**Blood Honour**

**  
**

**Chapter 1: Blood Ties**

Yahiko Myojin was bored. He was very bored. He did not want to train anymore, nor listen to Kaoru's naggings, nor bicker with that broom-head Sanosuke. And Kenshin was so… just so passive! He was no fun. Sure Kenshin was formidable and a wonder to watch when he became serious in a fight, he himself had seen Kenshin do the impossible, battle against improbable odds, returning victorious over and over again. But when there was no blood to be spilt, no enemies to fight, he was well...boring.

So there he was, sitting beside a river some miles away from the dojo. Throwing stones in it. What a waste of a beautiful day.

"Ahhhh! What a waste of my youth!!!!!" he cried out, throwing a whole pile of stones into the river, causing large splashes and ripples all around.

"I agree too, especially on such a lovely day as this," a light voice emanated from behind.

"Ahhh!" Yahiko yelled out in surprise and quickly turned around. There was a boy in a dark blue gi and a white hakama standing in front of him. No, not a boy, he seemed a bit older than that. He could be Kenshin's age for all he knew. Kenshin looked so young for somebody his age. One thing's for sure, the similarity ended there. The stranger had short black hair that ended around his eyes, the fringe covering them slightly. His face was delicate, as if made of porcelain, sharp yet gentle. And his brown eyes were deep and friendly. The man was beaming. Yahiko immediately felt warm and open towards him.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized, "Did I scare you?"

Yahiko was about to protest loudly but decided against it. Instead, he gave the man a grin. "Yeah, you got me. I didn't hear you come near, my fault I guess. Seems I haven't done much training…haha!"

The man's eyes widened a little. "Oh? You're a swordsman?" he asked.

Yahiko shook his head. "I'm just a student. I train under this horrendous monster of a sensei at the Kamiya-Kenshin dojo." It was then he noticed a long object wrapped up in a green cloth, slung upon the man's shoulder. "Hey, what's that on your shoulder?" Yahiko asked, pointing at the object.

The man glanced at where the boy was pointing. "Oh this?" he answered, "It's just something from home. Sort of a good luck charm." He gave another wide smile and asked, "By the way, you mentioned the Kamiya dojo just now. Is that where Himura Kenshin stays?"

"You know Kenshin?" Yahiko said.

"Haha!" the man laughed lightly, "no no, I've only heard of him. I'm a fan of swordsmen and Himura Kenshin is one of my idols!" Yahiko thought he saw stars appear in the man's eyes at the moment.

"And I so want to meet him! My idol! My star!" the man gushed.

Yahiko was a little stunned. He didn't know Kenshin had fans. Friends and admirers maybe… but fans? It was then he had a great idea.

"Hey! I know! I'm Kenshin's friend and sort-of student. I could take you to him! It's not that far!"

The man gave a gasp of delight. "Are you sure?" he asked excitedly, "You would take me to him? That would be great!!! Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"Hehe… it's no problem," Yahiko replied as modestly as a boy of his age only could. "Follow me then! By the way, my name's Yahiko!"

The man gave a slight nod and smiled again. "I am Oryuu Sakamoto, and thanks for all that. It has certainly made my day!"

Yahiko laughed, "Think nothing of it! I mean, what could go wrong right?"

Kenshin sighed and looked down at the huge pile of unwashed laundry in front of him. He prodded a shirt smothered in mud lightly, then sighed again. He shouldn't have had left the dojo in such a hurry. When the group had returned to the dojo from Kyoto, the place was a mess. Not that Kaoru could have actually cleaned the place up totally in the first place. But to have actually dropped everything and go running to Kyoto, only crazy people did that. And his group was certainly rather odd. Kenshin grinned wryly and moved to scrub the shirt. His weathered hands gripped the cloth and he proceeded with his monumental task of washing.

The hours went by, a couple in fact, before Kenshin decided to stop for a break. He took a deep breath and stretched, relaxing his muscles from all that physical exercise. The pile had disappeared by a third. He scratched his head. "And only a third," he said to nobody in particular. It was then he heard distant shouting. He smiled to himself, recognising the familiar voice.

Kenshin turned his head towards the gate entrance and sure enough, Yahiko came running through the gate screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Tadaima!!!"

"Okairinasai Yahiko-kun," Kenshin replied, "Had a fun time out?"

Yahiko beamed as he neared his friend. "It was okay, until I met somebody I thought you would like!" He dashed towards the gate again and shouted. "Oei! Come on! Come on! Faster now!" He disappeared from Kenshin's view and reappeared seconds later, an embarrassed-looking man in tow. Kenshin cocked his head to one side and examined the newcomer. He was young and seemed friendly enough.

Yahiko popped into Kenshin's vision once more. "Kenshin! This is Oryuu Sakamoto-san," he introduced, "Your one and I guess only, fan!" Yahiko ended with a large toothy grin.

Oryuu walked in from behind Yahiko and bowed. "My name's Oryuu Sakamoto, pleased to meet you." He gave an embarrassed smile, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ahh…," Kenshin stammered and stood up quickly, "Pleased to meet you too, Sakamoto-san. My name's Himura Kenshin. Please, feel free to enjoy this place!" He bowed and in the fluster, slipped on some soap water left on the ground.

"Oro?" he said, as the world turned upside down.

"Are you alright Himura-san?" Oryuu asked. The three of them were sitting on the steps to the dojo.

Kenshin laughed. "I'm fine I'm fine. This happens most of the time." Yahiko nodded in agreement.

"All the time," he affirmed and sniggered.

Oryuu laughed along. When the chuckles died down, he gave a sigh. "You know Himura-san," he asked, his gaze turning serious, "I have followed what you have done. I know you are a _hitokiri_." Oryuu raised his hands up defensively as Kenshin's eyes hardened. "No no, I did not mean that in a bad way!" he added hurriedly, "it's just that…that you seem pretty carefree for somebody with such a bloody past."

Kenshin's face softened and he gave a slight smile. "It's the company I guess. And speaking of company…" he trailed off as footsteps neared the trio.

Kaoru arrived behind them, a _boken_ (wooden katana) in her hand. "I heard a commotion just now! What happened this time?" she scolded, "I hope you guys are not up to mischi… oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you…there." Her tone changed completely to that of a sweet demure lady when she noticed Oryuu sitting there with the other two.

"How does she do that?" Yahiko muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin interrupted before anymore harm was done. He gestured to Oryuu, "This here is Sakamoto-san. He came to see me." Oryuu dipped his head in greeting, as did Kaoru.

"Nice to meet you Sakamoto-san. Oh where are my manners! Visitor here and we have no tea. Yahiko! Come with me to get some tea!" Kaoru ordered.

"Eh?? But I wanna--"

"NOW!"

Yahiko strode off with Kaoru, complaining all the way to no effect and soon, Oryuu and Kenshin were left alone. The two of them stay in silence for a while.

"Himura-san," Oryuu finally said, "I heard you carry an interesting blade. A reverse one?" He glances at Kenshin's weapon placed beside the man.

"You really know much about me Sakamoto-san." Kenshin replied in a low voice.

Oryuu laughed softly. "I really do admire you Himura-san. Thus all the information on you. May I see the blade?" Kenshin paused a bit, before relenting and handing Oryuu the sword.

Oryuu took the sword out of its scabbard. "So it really is true. A _Sakabato_. A weapon that is not meant to kill. Why carry such a weapon?"

"Because I must," Kenshin answered resolutely.

Oryuu looked at Kenshin as he answered, then shifted his gaze to the blade again. Finally, he placed the sword back into its scabbard and handed it back to Kenshin. He then took out the wrapped up object. He removed the cloth covering it, revealing a sword within. The scabbard was black, with only a red dot at the top of it as a form of design.

"This sword," Oryuu explained, "was given to me by an old man…a bitter old man. He was a master swordsman and he considered himself one of the best. He would travel the lands challenging other masters to duels, often winning and slaying these masters. He thought his skills were unbeatable."

The man gave a light snort, "Then he was defeated. By a swordsman he challenged. It was a hard fight but the opponent was too strong. He had expected to die then, honour dictated that he should die but the swordsman spared him. The old man had demanded his own life be taken but the man had simply walked away. The old man was frustrated and decided that the fact that he was allowed to live was an insult. And he would make that swordsman pay. From then on, rather than honing his skills and improving himself, he surrounded himself with 'what-ifs' and grew bitter, vengeful. He had a student, his son. And the old man trained the son without kindness, nor pity, nor with any form of love. There were only the drills in honour, and sword techniques. He did not care for fatherly things." Oryuu looked up into the sky.

"He died finally. A sad old man without dreams. He was obsessed with honour, and never forgave himself, or the swordsman for that slight on his honour. And before he died, he entrusted his blade to me." Oryuu stood up and walked towards the gate. Then he turned around and drew his sword. The katana left the scabbard with a slight ringing, as if in song.

"The swordsman who dishonoured him was Seijuri Hiko." Oryuu lifted the sword and pointed its tip towards Kenshin, "and the old man's name was Ryuchii Sakamoto. I am his son and I am here to gain back my father's honour!"

**Chapter 2: Ten no Ken**

Kenshin had guessed this was coming. He had seen the turmoil within the young man, had known that beneath the friendly exterior, anger burned. But he still did not know why.

"Himura-san! Draw your sword! I demand you fight me!" Oryuu shouted from his spot.

Kenshin shook his head. "I will not," he replied, "This is meaningless Sakamoto-san, put back the sword and we shall talk. In any case, the matter should be with Hiko, not me."

Oryuu gave a vicious laugh. "It concerns you Himura-san," he said gratingly, "For a student is only allowed to best another student. I had thought you would know about that."

"There's no such rule."

"In my book there is!" the man sneered, "you will battle me Himura-san. Then I will finally get my answer. I will finally end this godforsaken duty I was burdened with!"

"You don't have to do this Sakamoto-san!" Kenshin pleaded.

"I must…it's the only way." Oryuu lowered his blade. "All these years, I have endured training from a heartless man. I became a _hitokiri_, it was the only thing I could do. Just like you Himura-san. But I never could find peace. And your answer meant nothing to me! This is the only way Himura-san! My life changes today, live or die, my father's honour will be redeemed! Now draw your sword! Himura Kenshin!" Oryuu's eyes narrowed and his gaze shifted to the two figures who had just seen the situation.

"Or I'll just have to make you," he threatened, motioning slightly to them.

Kenshin turned around and spotted Kaoru and Yahiko standing nearby. Yahiko was holding a tray of cups in his arms and Kaoru had a plate of rice-balls in hers. Both their eyes had widened as they tried to take in the event that was happening. Kenshin looked back at Oryuu, his gaze sharp and serious now.

"Do not threaten my friends Sakamoto-san," he said, his voice dangerously low, "Do not _ever_ threaten my friends."

"Then fight me."

Kenshin got up and walked off the steps, sword in hand. His sandals made crunching noises on the gravel beneath. "Stay back," he warned his two friends and took more steps towards Oryuu. He stopped and took his blade out of its scabbard. It exited the sheath without a sound.

"You dishonour yourself by threatening innocents."

Oryuu gave a grim smile. "It was necessary to get you to fight."

Kenshin angled the sword towards his opponent.

"I will fight."

Yahiko could not believe this was happening. It was all going too fast. Right there in front of him was the beginning of a battle between his favourite person and someone he had thought was a friend. This was not making any sense! He didn't understand what the two had said to each other, and the words Oryuu was spouting now did not help much either. All he knew was that the fight was about to start, and both sides were serious.

The two of them had their swords out and were going into the different positions that were involved in their _kata_ (fighting styles). Oryuu was holding his weapon on his right, the tip facing behind. Kenshin, in response, had gripped his sword with both hands now, ready to meet the opponent's attack. The air was tense. Yahiko could see how dangerous the situation was. However, he had seen Kenshin fight before and was confident in the swordsman's chances of winning. He would win!

"Prepare yourself!" Oryuu finally shouted and rushed forward quickly, sword trailing behind him.

He's fast! Yahiko thought as he watched the man sprint.

"_Ten no Ken _- _Tsuki_! (Heaven's Blade – Moon)" Oryuu cried out and lunged at Kenshin, his blade making a huge arc over his shoulder and aimed towards the man's head. Kenshin deftly sidestepped to the right and turned a full circle in a bid to strike his enemy in the back of his neck.

"_Hiten__ Mitsurugi Ryu_!" Kenshin began as the blade swung towards Oryuu, "_Ryu__ Kan__ Se…_" His voice suddenly cut off as a knee smashed into his small frame, breaking the attack. Before Kenshin could catch his breath, the hilt of Oryuu's weapon slammed onto his forehead. Yahiko watched in horror as Oryuu lifted his sword high and cut down. Kenshin raised his own at the last minute and the clash of steel sounded as both swords collided for the first time. Kenshin immediately leapt several feet backwards after that desperate defence. Yahiko could see that he was breathing hard. This was not good. But Kenshin was the best swordsman in the world! He had bested hundreds of Japan's most vicious fighters. He would win this!

"Hey… Kenshin will win right? Right?" he asked Kaoru, who stood there watching Kenshin shake his head and steady himself.

"Right?"

Kaoru didn't answer.

Kenshin shook his head to clear his vision. He had not expected that counter-attack. The first move was a feint and he had not seen that. Not only was it fast, but the attack had totally broken through his defences. It had taken all his instincts and reactions to dodge it and survive. He stared hard at Oryuu. The man had his sword by his left again. He was getting ready for another strike.

"I had forgotten to warn you Himura-san," Oryuu spoke out, "my _Ten no Ken Jutsu_ (Heaven's Blade Technique) has managed to kill many a fighter before. I do not doubt its efficiency against you too." The swordsman's voice dropped. "I am actually rather good at this."

Kenshin believed him. The odds were not good. It seemed that Oryuu had studied his own techniques a little. And he had no idea what this _Ten no Ken Jutsu_ could actually do. And the man was fast.

"I have to keep at it. Or Hiko will laugh at me. And nobody wants that," he whispered to himself. He got into a fighting position once more.

"Here I come!" Oryuu shouted and lunged once more towards Kenshin. Kenshin ran forward as well. When they neared each other, Oryuu slashed his weapon sideways but Kenshin had already leapt over the man. His body twisted in mid-air and he landed several feet behind him. Kenshin's sandals scraped across the gravel as he rushed forward in attack. His _sakabato_ struck against Oryuu's quick block and swung back from the impact. Oryuu took advantage of that and kicked out his leg, catching Kenshin in the stomach. The smaller _hitokiri_ stumbled back but managed to nimbly roll to the side. Oryuu lifted his sword up to his face, the blade horizontal to the ground, the tip pointed at his enemy.

"_Ten no Ken – Kiba_! (Heaven's Blade – Tooth)" He jumped forward and attacked with many stabbing thrusts. Kenshin just barely managed to defend himself from most of that onslaught but Oryuu's fist suddenly snaked out, punching him in jaw. His vision went dark for a second and he found himself on the floor. He rolled away at the last minute and avoided a downward killing stroke. Kenshin got up quickly and leapt towards Oryuu, screaming a battle cry. His blade rattled against the other man's sword when it was brought up in defence. Kenshin immediately veered away to the right and turned, expertly kicking Oryuu in the back, knocking him off-balance and to the ground. He moved to press his attack but his legs suddenly gave way. Kenshin dropped to one knee.

The kicks and punches are taking its toll on me, he thought. He got up to his feet slowly, taking time to breathe deeply. Breathing was beginning to hurt. He had to end this as fast as he could, in one swift strike. He was determined not to die here!

"_Hiten__ Mitsurugi Ryu_!" Kenshin began as he ran towards the swordsman who had just gotten to his feet. When within a few feet from him, the small fighter suddenly jumped high into the air above Oryuu.

"_Ryu__ Tsui Sen_!" he cried out as he brought his sword down at the helpless enemy.

But Oryuu was far from helpless.

"_Ten no Ken – Tsubasa_! (Heaven's Blade – Wing)" With that, Oryuu slammed his foot onto the ground and launched himself into the air just as Kenshin came crashing down. The_ sakabato_ hit the gravel below rather than human skull. Startled at the turn of events, Kenshin immediately glanced up in time to see the soaring man start falling towards the ground. Oryuu's sword was gripped with both hands, the point facing downwards.

"_Ten no Ken – Rei_! (Heaven's Blade – Lightning)" Kenshin stepped back as Oryuu landed back on his feet, the sword point originally intended for his head lodged into the earth. But Oryuu was not done.

"_Hebe_! (Snake)" Oryuu screamed as he slid his blade across the ground. Cracks appeared in the stone floor. He suddenly lifted his weapon in an upward slashing motion, forcing Kenshin to move back even further. With the sword high above his head, his attacks finally cumulated in a massive slice down at the stumbling man.

"_Tsuki_! (Moon)" he ended as his weapon struck Kenshin's with a mighty ring. Kenshin, being knocked unbalanced, could not evade the knee that rammed into his body. Oryuu's hand reached out and seized the weakened swordsman by the throat. He kneed Kenshin again and again.

"Yamette!" Kenshin heard Kaoru scream and with a sudden surge of strength, kicked out at Oryuu. His feet collided into the man's body and he used the impact to launch himself away. He landed hard on the ground and rolled several feet before getting to his knees. His body was in a frenzy of agony. Oryuu's attacks had certainly done their damage. His strength was all but sapped now. The situation was getting grimmer every minute. Oryuu Sakamoto could even be stronger than Shishio! He had to finish the fight as soon as he could.

He painfully got up, supporting himself with his sword. Oryuu stood in front of him, smiling slightly.

"Tricks like that will not defeat me Himura-san. You demean yourself with these useless skills. Fight me properly or die!" Oryuu demanded.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and exclaimed, "_Hiten__ Mitsurugi Ryu_ _– Do Ryu Sen_!" He hit the ground with all the force he could muster into his blade. The floor shook, cracked and split. Stone pieces flew out and a small dust cloud began to form, blanketing the area. Without wasting time, Kenshin sped into the cloud, hoping to catch Oryuu off-guard. His sword flashed within the dust, but where his enemy was supposed to be stood only emptiness. Without a moment's hesitation, Kenshin whirled around, his blade blocking Oryuu's over-head slice.

"As I said," Oryuu taunted from behind his sword, "tricks like this will not be able to defeat me!" His knee lifted, intent on ramming Kenshin's body again.

But Kenshin had seen it coming and swirled round to the swordsman's side, causing Oryuu to lose balance. Taking advantage of that opening, Kenshin ran in low, past the man's defences.

"_Ryu__ Sho Sen_!" he shouted as he grabbed the downside of the _sakabato_ and jumped. The sword smashed into Oryuu's jaw, knocking his head back. Kenshin kept pushing with all his might, hoping to force the man into losing consciousness from the lack of air flowing into his body. Oryuu's eyes were rolling backwards as he struggled weakly against the attack. Kenshin didn't release his hold. Suddenly, Oryuu's foot snaked out and hit him in the chest, kicking him away. Kenshin landed hard on the ground while Oryuu fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for breath.

Kenshin got up and faced Oryuu again. Oryuu was still on his knees, but he had stopped coughing and was rubbing his throat now.

"Not bad," Oryuu rasped, "Not bad… at all. You can…be quite dangerous…when you want to be huh?"

"When the situation needs me to be," Kenshin answered.

Oryuu snorted and got to his feet. "Let's finish this. Show me what you can do Himura Kenshin!" He placed his sword by his side in an aggressive position.

Kenshin nodded at that suggestion, his eyes piercing and dangerous. He reversed his grip on his weapon and proceeded to put it back into its scabbard. He crouched a little, serious and determined.

Oryuu smiled and sprinted forward. Kenshin waited for a while, his hand resting on the sword hilt, then decided to charge too. When he was within range, he reacted with lightning speed and used the succession technique that his master had taught him.

"_Hiten__ Mitsurugi Ryu_ - _Ama Kakeru no Ryu Hirameki_!" He roared as his hand whipped out his sword in a blur. The blade whistled through the wind, the small shockwave the move generated followed right behind it.

But Oryuu Sakamoto was not there.

Just as Kenshin attacked, Oryuu launched himself high up into the air.

"_Ten no Ken – Tsubasa_! (Heaven's Blade – Wings)" the man had exclaimed, soaring over Kenshin's devastating strike. The small cyclone Kenshin's move had created could only affect what was nearby, not somebody high above him. If there was no contact, this ultimate technique, Kenshin's strongest attack, was useless. Oryuu landed behind Kenshin just as the man was turning.

"_Ten no Ken_!" Oryuu screamed, lunging forward with impossible speed. "_KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" He thrust his weapon at Kenshin. Kenshin, seeing the imminent danger, tried to knock the attack away but it was too late. A blade pierced flesh. Droplets of crimson splashed. Somebody screamed in the background.

**Chapter 3: Blood Ties II**

Kenshin could barely hold himself up. He was down on one knee, breathing hard. He would have been lying on the ground if not for his sword that was keeping him upright. He gripped the _sakabato_ with his right hand while his left arm hung uselessly by his side.

Oryuu's attack was so sudden, so…vicious, that he had not the time to block it. Kenshin's ultimate move was rendered ineffective by the man's speed and agility, and it was Kenshin himself who suffered the consequences. Oryuu had leapt towards him and his blade had stabbed into his left shoulder, almost half of the sword's length piercing, tearing through Kenshin's flesh and muscle. The pain that occurred then was almost too much to bear. In blazing agony, Kenshin had attempted a weak-willed counter-attack, wildly swinging his sword at Oryuu but the man had simply batted his arm away and kicked Kenshin hard, removing the lodged blade away from the shoulder as quickly as it entered. The pain upon exiting was much more intense.

But it was fading now, replaced by a dull numbness in the shoulder, which was not good in its own right. Kenshin tried to stand, putting his weight on his uninjured arm, but had to fall back to his knee again. He was too seriously injured. His body had already been battered by Oryuu's kicks and punches and his body had weakened considerably due to that. But he was more worried about the loss of blood his body was now experiencing. He needed medical attention of any kind presently, though he doubted Oryuu would give him that respite. He did not know why Oryuu wasn't pressing his advantage with Kenshin's current status.

"Is this all the great _Battousai_ can do?" Oryuu said to the kneeling swordsman, "Is that really you? Kneeling there in your own blood? Is this what my father had lost to? Pathetic!"

Kenshin gritted his teeth and tried to get to his feet again. This time he succeeded, but he was still unsteady. He crouched low again, showing readiness to battle once more, though he wasn't sure if his body was up to it. He had to try.

Oryuu saw Kenshin's struggle to even stand up and laughed loudly. He dashed forward suddenly and covered the distance between the two in seconds. His sword slashed sideways, knocking Kenshin's blade away. Oryuu's hand gripped his neck tightly. His knee smashed into the fighter's wounded body again and again. Then, in disgust, he slammed the injured fighter onto the ground.

"Pathetic," he repeated softly and stepped on Kenshin's wound. The man could not bear it any longer and voiced the hurt in the form of screams. Oryuu shook his head in resignation, in a guise of sympathy.

"You were supposed to be great. You were supposed to be worth my time and effort! This is the result of complacency! The consequence of passiveness!" Oryuu scolded and made no attempt to move his foot away. Kenshin had stopped screaming and was only groaning now, but his head was rolling left and right in agony. Oryuu sighed and with his foot still on Kenshin's wound, lifted his sword high, blade pointed at the man's heaving chest.

"This is for my father, for my family's honour!" he exclaimed in triumphed and drove the sword downwards. Suddenly, a small blur ran into him, knocking him away from the swordsman's body. Oryuu looked up quickly at this new threat. He laughed menacingly when he saw who his assailant was.

"Leave Kenshin alone!" Yahiko Myojin cried out, his _shiinai_ raised before him. "You leave this place right now!"

Oryuu ended his laughter with an evil-sounding chuckle. "Or you'll what? Defeat me? Don't throw your life away little boy!" He took a step forward.

Yahiko stood his ground. He did not say anything but the look of determination on his face spoke volumes.

"Step aside boy!" he ordered while walking towards the young fighter. "This is your last warning! I will cut you down to get to him, don't think I won't!"

"He will not move!" Kaoru said as she strode beside Yahiko, her own _boken_ in her hands. Her face shone anger and determination… and perhaps… concern? Oryuu thought.

"Now, as owner of this property, I must request that you leave immediately!" the girl continued.

Oryuu was angry now. These insects were not worth his time! He had come here for Kenshin and as much as he hated killing those who were not involved, he would strike them down if they stood between him and his victory!

"Don't be a fool! You… both of you… cannot stand against me! You will die and Himura will die! Save yourselves and step aside!" He was within striking distance now. "This is your last warning!"

"As I said," came a tired voice from behind the two, "threatening innocents does not really help with redeeming your honour at all." Kenshin limped past the surprised student and master and faced Oryuu. He was still leaning on his sword, his face showing the hurt he was actually experiencing. Oryuu did not understand how he could still stand up. He could not understand how this weakling could still have the will to fight. Then he saw the swordsman's eyes, and felt a slight shiver go down his spine. This was a different, stronger Kenshin. It did not make sense, how could it? The man was racked with serious injuries, he could barely stand up, let alone go into battle! But Oryuu felt that the man before was much more dangerous than before.

"It seems like you can still fight Himura-san. You have surpassed my expectations, though I doubt the effectiveness of such a move. You will still die by my hand."

"I know why you cannot find peace Sakamoto-san," Kenshin responded instead of replying.

"What?"

"You cannot find the peace you seek," he repeated, "you cannot quiet the soul. You cannot find a place to belong. You have nobody to love."

Oryuu's mind was whirling. What was this? Was this some sort of mental attack? Would Himura stoop so low?

"You aren't making sense. What is all this babbling?" he demanded.

Kenshin stood a little straighter. "Your father denied you a place to belong. And now you think you need to avenge him to make yourself feel loved, to belong. I have found peace Oryuu. These people… they are my friends… my… _family_! I belong here, this is my home! This is my peace! What about yours? What about your peace Sakamoto-san?"

"Shut up!" Oryuu spat, "Do not pretend to know me! You know _nothing_! You know nothing of my family, of the training, of the shame I had to go through!" He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself down. It was not working.

"To hell with it! I am going to kill you! And I am going to kill your friends… no… your family too! And I will finish it all off by burning your precious home down!"

Kenshin's voice was low and dangerous when he spoke. "To do that, you will have to defeat me. And you will _not_ defeat me!" He stopped leaning on his blade and lifted it up to a fighting position. Blood dripped off his clothes, his face was a mess of bruises and more littered all over his body. But he was determined to win. There was no other choice.

Oryuu took up his own sword. "Very well then Himura-san. We shall see who kills who then!" He then turned and walked away from Kenshin, facing him again when they were a distance away. "One more time then Himura-san. Then it is over!"

Kenshin stayed silent and crouched low.

Oryuu smiled. There was no way he would lose. That was Himura's strongest move and he had broken it. Himura cannot hurt what he cannot hit!

"Defend yourself!" he declared and broke into a run. He saw Kenshin follow suit, just as he had done before. I win, he thought.

Kenshin's sword slipped out of its scabbard in a silver flash. Oryuu had already anticipated that move and leapt high over the man. He twisted in mid-air and landed behind him, sword ready to slash his back. But Kenshin had already turned around and Oryuu's downward strike bounced off the _sakabato_. Before Oryuu could react, Kenshin had jumped away from him, which struck Oryuu as a very odd move. Then he experienced the reason why.

"_Hiten__ Mitsurugi Ryu_!" Kenshin exclaimed as he ran forward with god-like speed. Oryuu quickly brought his blade up to protect himself but Kenshin was too fast. "_Kuzu Ryu Sen_!" he heard the man utter just as he sped by him. Oryuu turned to counter-attack but something hard struck his head, snapping it back! This was immediately followed by eight other strikes, hitting different parts of his body, each a split second away from the other, all too quick to block, each stronger than the last!

At first, Oryuu could not register the levels of pain that his body had just endured for a couple of seconds. Then, the full impact of Kenshin's attack hit him and Oryuu's body was a furnace of pain. He fell to his knees, his sword spilling out of his numbed hands. Oryuu knew he had lost when he found he had not the strength, nor will to stand up. He stayed on his knees.

Kenshin hobbled over to the kneeling, dazed fighter. He gently placed his sword on the man's shoulder. Oryuu could only stare up at him.

"Yield," Kenshin whispered.

"Wh…what was that?" Oryuu managed.

"_Kuzu__ Ryu Sen_, a succession move belonging to the technique I use. My master's favourite move. I am not the best at it, but it is still a devastating move to people who do not expect it."

Oryuu's lip curled in an attempt of a smile. "Tha…that was the mo…ove my father fell to. The one your master used against him. And I lost to it too. Ironic indeed."

Kenshin did not respond.

"I lose Himura-san. I have been defeated. Kill me now and be done with it. The feud ends here. My life and purpose ends here." Oryuu closed his eyes, awaiting his death with as much dignity and courage he could muster. He had challenged, he had fought, and he had lost. He deserved this. Imagine his surprise when the blade left his shoulder and no killing stroke came after. He opened his eyes. Himura was looking at him with… was that pity in his eyes?

"Why did you stay your hand? What is that look in your eyes? I do not need your pity! Kill me!" Oryuu ordered.

Kenshin took a deep breath. It was still hard for him breathe properly. "Don't you get it? I will not take your life. It's pointless, stupid and a huge waste of effort! Just leave this place and never come back. Find your peace."

"What is this? A joke?" Oryuu roared with more strength than he had expected. "Are you trying to destroy whatever honour I have left? Are you?"

Kenshin turned and walked away. He shuffled among the debris and broken tiles of the ground. "Do not come here anymore," he said without looking back.

Oryuu could not understand it at all. Not at all. He had not avenged his father, and now he had to suffer the same stain his father had lived with his whole life. "I am my father," he said under his breath. He began chuckling at first, his frustration evident in it. It soon perpetuated into full-blown manic laughter, making even Kenshin, glance at the scene.

"I am my father!" Oryuu shouted among his howling and lunged with sudden strength and speed. Kenshin tried to stop him but he had already reached out his arms and picked up his sword. Oryuu pointed his blade to his abdomen, the tip just breaking the skin. A crimson stain appeared on the _gi_ he was wearing.

"Don't do this Sakamoto-san! Listen to reason!"

"No!" the man screamed back, "you listen! You can never understand! I can never find peace anymore after this. I never expected to find it. This is the only peace I can go to. An eternal bliss! My life changes today Himura-san! Remember what I had said? My life changes today! It ends today!"

Kenshin reached out his hand. "Stay your hand Sakam…"

"_Sayonara_," Oryuu interrupted and plunged the sword into his body. Funny, he thought as he saw his own blood spurt out of the grievous wound in the area. It did not hurt as much as he had expected. In fact, it did not hurt at all. And then he was falling… falling to the ground. It was the thing to do right? It was right? He knew it was. His vision was blurring and everything was fading. Himura's face loomed above him and then… his father was there. And his father was sporting a smile just for him. His eyes showed concern, they expressed love. His father loved him. That was then Oryuu knew, he was home.

**Epilogue: To live**

Yahiko sat on the steps, his _shiinai_ lying next to him. He was in no mood to practise. The scene of Oryuu Sakamoto stabbing himself with his own blade was still vivid in his mind. He had seen men die before when he was in the gang, but never one taking his own life. And the way Oryuu did it, it was as if he had won.

Yahiko stared at the spot where the body had been. The police had come to remove the body and Kaoru had called some people to help with the cleaning and repair of the tiles. She had also placed Kenshin under Megumi's care, reluctantly of course, with a lot of complaining too. But she was worried as well. After Oryuu's death, Kenshin had collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Megumi had said his wounds were serious and would have been life-threatening if he had continued fighting. He was recovering well though. Megumi seemed to be an excellent doctor and Kenshin was almost back to his normal physical self. Yahiko thought physical self as Kenshin seemed subdued after that battle. He refused to talk about it, not even with Kaoru. Yahiko had tried to ask Kenshin what had happened and the meaning of Oryuu's suicide, but the man had simply smiled sadly, signaling an end to that conversation.

He sighed. Was this what Kenshin had to go through during his days as a _hitokiri_? Did he have to live with the memory of peoples' deaths? Those that he had taken, and those he had not even known but felt responsible about? How could he stand it? It was impossible.

"I guess that's what makes Kenshin Kenshin huh?" Yahiko said to himself. If that was what growing up involved, he was not looking forward to it. Not one bit. But if it would help Kenshin, even a little, he would carry a little of his burden. He would become stronger and aid Kenshin when he could.

Yes he would.

Yahiko Myojin picked up his weapon and began to practise.

**The End**

**Pang Ee Pin **


End file.
